


we'll still be kissing in the cold

by miss_minnelli



Series: Ineffable Femslash February 2021 [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Shipwrecked, Cruise Ships, F/F, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_minnelli/pseuds/miss_minnelli
Summary: Shipwrecked and freezing, Aziraphale and Crowley develop a connection.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Femslash February 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138229
Kudos: 17
Collections: Ineffable Wives Femslash February 2021





	we'll still be kissing in the cold

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Femslash February! The prompt is "cold"
> 
> For a look at the inner workings of my brain, note that this is the first thing to come to mind for the prompt..
> 
> Title from "Kissin' in the Cold" by JP Saxe and Julia Michaels

“Hey, you manage to grab a blanket or anything? I’m cold as fuck.”

Aziraphale turned around to see a tall woman whom she recognized from the Mingling Singles cruise ship. She’d done a lot of day-drinking, if Aziraphale was remembering correctly. But she was fully sober, now that they were washed up on this freezing cold island. People were milling around the shore of the island, huddling in groups waiting for rescue.

“No. All I have is this jumper.” She was loathe to give it up because the sun was setting and it was only going to get chillier the longer they had to wait for rescue. However, this woman was quite pale already and her teeth were chattering audibly. “Everyone’s hogging the blankets now. It really shows their true colors. I guess I’m glad I didn’t click with any of them. Here, if we sit down we can share my sweater as a blanket.”

“Thank you,” replied the woman. “I’m Crowley,” she said as they settled themselves against a large tree and Aziraphale covered them with her cardigan. “Yeah, I didn’t find anyone on that worth my time—I mean, you seem nice, of course. You’re basically saving me from hypothermia.”

Aziraphale chuckled. “It’s not even below freezing, Crowley! I’m Aziraphale by the way. And you seem nice, too.”

“‘M not nice.”

Crowley huddled closer to her, apologizing, but not pulling away. Aziraphale understood. She had a bit more insulation and tended to be a very warm person, while Crowley was as skinny as a snake, so she was glad to lend her body heat. It was, though, rather difficult to ignore the enchanting scent of Crowley’s perfume. Crowley’s red hair looked as soft as silk. It took a bit of restraint for Aziraphale to resist taking the other woman’s cold hand into her own.

She sent an angry thought up toward the heavens. Why now? Why did her idiot brain wait until the cruise ship had wrecked on this island to develop a crush? It _was_ a singles cruise, and she had been hoping to find someone to her tastes, but couldn’t she have met Crowley in the warm sitting room near her cabin _on the ship_? But no, here they were, sitting on the cold ground while Aziraphale struggled to find something to say.

“Did you hear anything about how long they said we’d have to wait?” she finally settled on.

Crowley hummed. “Dunno. Not a very good listener, me.”

“Ha!” The sound came out of Aziraphale without warning and then they were laughing together. Crowley tucked her head into Aziraphale’s chest.

“‘M fuckin’ tired,” she murmured. “Gonna take a little nap.”

Aziraphale smiled. This may not have been a very lucky day, but her luck seemed to be turning around as this stunning woman snuggled into her. Perhaps she’d join Crowley in dreamland for a little while.

Several hours later, Aziraphale awoke to a voice shouting through a megaphone, urging the former passengers of the singles cruise to board the ship that had come to their rescue. She gently shook Crowley awake and helped her to her feet. They walked to the new ship hand in hand and Aziraphale thought perhaps this disaster was actually the beginning of something special.


End file.
